


One step closer

by Ladiesoflucifer (AmyYma2770)



Series: Non conventional people [20]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/Ladiesoflucifer
Summary: The masquerade ballroom was almost over.Lucifer was in his Penthouse.Who comes to join him?





	One step closer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short one shot.  
> Just an idea I have  
> Hope you enjoy and forgive my mistakes: I'm ill and it is really late here  
> PS I need.to finish tomorrow. I'm too tired. Sorry

His guests were still having lot of fun.  
He could here them laughing out loud and shouting.  
Lux was full of young men in modern tuxedo and women with many inches of bare skin exposed.  
Eve was one of them. Eve. Of course.  
Her vibrant and still innocent sensuality was not done to be hidden. He could spot her moving here and there, her dark hair dancing with her.  
She was beautiful and soft and caring. More than he could remember. He was lucky to have her with him. She was supportive and always bringing a blow of fresh air with her.  
Lucifer smiled bitterly to himself and drank a shot of his expensive whiskey, looking around

They had discussed a lot setting the masquerade ball to capture the man who had tried to kill him twice.  
"It is too dangerous. With all those guys around. Can be everyone and can easily reach you out." Dan had commented immediately.  
Maze had punched him lightly:" I 'll be there. It can't be such hard to manage"  
Dan had then turned to Chloe,  
"Anything to add?"  
She had neither raised her eyes from the paper in front of her  
"We will send some cops undercover to better control the situation".  
"Will you be one of them?" Lucifer had asked, if excited or worried he himself would not have known.  
Chloe had looked at him briefly. That look that always gave him goose bumps.  
"No. I won't be"

"Luciferrrrr"  
A female voice crossed the noise and brought him back to reality.  
"Lucifer, please, sing for us"  
He didn't feel like, so waved at the small team of guests around the piano.  
"Not tonight dear"  
"A dance?"  
Lucifer forced his reply into his throat: that lady wuold have received a tailored welcome once in Hell.  
"Ok, ok. A dance"  
He gracefully made his way to the dancefloor where Eve had moved in the meantime and now was waiting for him  
She threw her arms around him, her head just below his shoulder.  
"Mine" she whispered.  
Her scent really reminded him of the Silver City and he was not so sure to be able to still resist to seductive art.  
He turned his head to the musicians close to the entrance for a song to play. And his mouth went dry.  
On the staircase a slender blonde beauty was observing the scene with a light smile on her round lips.  
She walked down to the dancefloor in her silk green tuxedo, her black mask shining under the lights, her elaborate bun dancing at each step.  
And when she stopped in front of Lucifer, her blue eyes eclipsed everything and everyone around her.  
"May I have a drink?" She asked  
"Whatever you want, Detective" he replied and guided her to the bar.


End file.
